The Gods Go Back to School!
by Butterfly of the Night
Summary: Zeus is tired of his family's behavior being so predictable and same. He wants a change of pace so the gods and goddesses are going back to school! Being rewritten at the moment. New chapter 2 is up.
1. Prologue

One time disclaimer that shall be used for the whole story: I do not own anything but the plot and ocs that have yet to make an appearance yet

~Evangeline

* * *

><p>Zeus's POV:<br>It was a regular day on Mount Olympus. The sun was shining and the birds were chirping. However the state of the throne room wasn't as calm. Poseidon is weaving between the thrones with an angry Athena on his trail, Aphrodite is right behind Athena trying to convince the other goddess to follow her feelings of love for Poseidon, and Ares is eating popcorn enjoying the show. Hades is sitting in between Demeter and Persephone arguing about some nature shit. You can imagine how he's feeling. Hestia and Artemis are engaging in polite conversation; Apollo and Hermes is playing rock, paper, scissors. Hera is of course nagging me and Hephaestus is tinkering with his tools. Dionysus was moodily drinking his coke.  
>I've have had enough of this! Why can't we gather peacefully and talk about how our day is going or something?! "Silence!" I yelled with the lights going out and thundering was heard in the distance. Everyone stopped doing what they were doing. "Now I want everyone to sit down in their throne and stay seating until I return. I will know if you don't." I said glaring at everyone. I went to Camp Half-Blood to see a couple of demigods.<p>

* * *

><p>The group I just wanted to talk to were in the middle of a cabin counselor meeting. They were all very surprised at my appearance. Athena's daughter, Annabeth, spoke up, "Lord Zeus, what can we do for you?" I grinned at the perfectness of my idea. "Well, I need all of you to help me with my plan, let us all head to Olympus." I transported all of us there. Some of the demigods landed in a heap others were still standing. There were choruses of welcome back and puzzling stares at the demigods and me. It was time for me to address everyone.<br>"We're going back to school." Guess who fell off their throne when I said that.


	2. Chapter 1

See prologue (aka the chapter before this) for the disclaimer.

* * *

><p>"Apollo, get off the floor." "But-" I gave him a glare and he stood up and sat back down on his throne. The demigods were talking among themselves. I made four love seats appear. The demigods quickly sat down and everyone looked at me for instructions. I didn't have any other ideas other than going back to school. I sat down and told them that; chaos then ensued. I tried to stop it, but it was hopeless. Then, Ares's daughter, yelled at everyone to stop. Annabeth and I gave a thankful glance at her. Annabeth started talking. "Lord Zeus, how long do you want to go to school? Starting at what level of school?" I thought about it and sixteen years of suffering sounds good. I have no idea where to start, but completing each level is a good idea. "I've had enough of this behavior, and since we're going to be around for a while, sixteen years of punishment will be like nothing. Also, I was thinking about completing all the levels." All the other gods and goddesses sighed. Annabeth nodded and pulled out her baseball cap, paper, and pen. Amphitrite then appeared and I yelled at her before she could say anything. She sat down on her newly appeared throne, sulking. I then looked back to Annabeth for guidance. She got up from her spot next to Percy and Connor; she passed her hat around to the gods and goddesses who each took a slip of paper from it. "So, on the slip there's a number. It's a number one through four. This indicates what group you will be in. So who has a number one?" Said Annabeth. She kept speaking until we were in our group. Oh, we didn't like how it turned out at all. In group one was, Aphrodite, Apollo, Artemis and Poseidon; group two, Amphitrite, Athena, Dionysus and Hephaestus. Group 3, Ares, Hera, Hermes, and Persephone; group 4, Demeter, Hades, Hestia and me. Honestly, the groups could have been worse, but we drawed again another three times. The groups from the second drawing:<p>

Group 1- Aphrodite, Apollo, Artemis and Poseidon

Group 2- Athena, Dionysus, Hephaestus and Hera

Group 3-Amphitrite, Ares, Demeter, and Hermes

Group 4- Hades, Hestia, Persephone and me

Third Drawing:

Group 1- Aphrodite, Apollo, Artemis and Dionysus

Group 2- Ares, Athena, Hera and Poseidon

Group 3-Demeter, Hephaestus, Hermes and Persephone

Group 4- Amphitrite, Hades, Hestia, and me

Fourth Drawing:

Group 1- Aphrodite, Athena, Dionysus and Poseidon

Group 2- Ares, Artemis, Apollo, and Hera

Group 3-Demeter, Hephaestus, Hermes, and Persephone

Group 4- Amphitrite, Hades, Hestia, and me

We all finally decided that the 1st drawing, in the end was the best choice. I could see that Artemis wasn't happy about the decision, but she didn't say anything. Annabeth then went to each group and had a member of each group draw for the starting grade level. Artemis's group will start high school, Athena's group will start second grade, Hera and her group will start fifth grade, and my group will go to college. Now all there's left to do is chose where to go to school.

* * *

><p>I wanted this chapter to be longer, but I changed my mind and the rest of what I was going to put in this chapter is going to be in the next chapter. I'm trying to replace the current chapters so I can move the plot along to the new idea I have for the story. The old idea was created back when I was in seventh grade and now that I'm older it just fell apart; so I came up with this new idea. This chapter was posted when I have written half way through the next chapter.<p>

~Evangeline


	3. Chapter 2

Annabeth's POV:

I decided that each group would decide within themselves, which school they would go to. It was a unanimous decision that they all would attend a school that at least one demigod attending. I started with group one. The current ninth graders are Nico di Angelo, Christopher Harris, Lacy Holt, Alex Kariya, and Alison Watson. I could feel Artemis's mood darken when I mentioned this. It looked like she was in hell. Aphrodite was considering which demigods needed help with their love life, Apollo didn't really care and Poseidon was in deep thought. I'm pretty sure she would yell at me when she found out that I was the one who made the suggestion, but I felt that Artemis shouldn't suffer so much so I opened my mouth and started making the suggestion. "Lady Artemis, I can see that you are not enjoying this so much. Maybe you could have Thalia attend school with you?" I said to the goddess. Artemis brighten and then she gave me her reply. "Oh that's a great idea! Though, I think I should attend school in Spokane." My mind started whirling. Alison lives in Seattle, but Will lives in Spokane. Will's a senior though, I don't think he'll stick around there for long. Oh but I don't know what he wants to do. I think its possible for Artemis to attend school in Spokane, but I don't think Alison would willing move away from Seattle at the moment. It probably can be sorted out. I nodded my head then Aphrodite spoke. "I want to stay in New York! Isn't Nico going to the same high school where Percy went?" Apollo then spoke too. "I'm pretty sure Arty...mis doesn't want me around so I'll go with Aphrodite. How about you Poseidon?" Poseidon looked up and shook his head. "New York is too much city for me. I guess I'll tag along with Artemis." I nodded my head after hearing their decisions and told them I'll talk to them later. I then moved on to the next group.

* * *

><p>Group two made their decision quite easily. It might have been for the fact that there were only two demigods currently in the second grade. Caleb Acres would attend school with Ilsa Erendale and group two in Chicago. Group three, was a little more complicated. In the end, group three and all the 5th grade demigods were going to school in California. Group four was the hardest decision. They had no idea what to major in. Demeter decided to study agriculture, Zeus, religion, Hades, entomology, and Hestia, psychology. I guess they can attend Cornell with Percy and me. Now only the preparations need to be complete.<p>

* * *

><p>The chapters from now on are going to be longer, but will probably not posted soon.<p>

~Evangeline


	4. blahahahahaha

I know Hera isn't supposed to have demigod children and I know Castor, Silena and Beckendorf are dead. In this story they're still alive and Hera has demigod children. I'm getting a lot of views for this story. Thank You for reading! I don't own anything except the plot and some characters I haven't introduced yet.

* * *

><p>Poseidon's POV:<p>

I can't believe Zeus is making us go back to middle school. Oh gods! I have to stay with Athena while we go to middle school. Zeus said we're staying for a whole school year!

That means I have to stay with Athena for almost a year. We can't stand each other! How in the world is this going to work out? What do my children see in Athena's offspring?

Athena is going to freak out when she finds out I'm staying with her. I don't want to get injured. "Dad," "Yes Percy?" "Can you and the other gods summon the children we listed?"  
>The other gods heard him ask that so we summoned are children.<p>

* * *

><p>PercyAnnabeth's POV: (Percy: Bold Annabeth: italics)  
>"Why are all of us on Olympus?" asked Travis.<strong>"The gods are going back to middle school, so some of us have to take our parents place or watch over them." I said.<strong>  
><em>"Camille,Peyton,Angela,Alyssa,Poppy,and Alice go stand by rest of you go stand by your parent. You girls standing by Hestia will help her keep Olympus under control."<em>

**"Annabeth, go set up the video chat, while I explain." Annabeth goes over to her laptop and starts setting up. "Okay. Two demigods will look after two gods while they're in middle school.**  
><strong><br>Some of the pairs of the demigods only have to look after one god. Get into these groups.**

**Group 1: Aphrodite, Lacy, and Jake  
>Group 2: Apollo, Artemis, Akira, and Aya.<br>Group 3: Ares, Clarisse, and Chris.  
>Group 4: Athena, Dad, Malcolm, and Raina." "Perseus, have you made a mistake in the grouping?" Athena asked. "No, Athena and why do you rarely call me Percy?<strong>  
><strong>Okay back to the groups, Group 5: Demeter, Hermes, Connor, and Miranda.<br>Group 6: Dionysus, Pollux, and Hailey.  
>Group 7: Hades, Hera, Peter, and Holly.<br>Group 8: Hephaestus, Nyssa, and Mitchell.**  
><strong>Group 9: Persephone, Paul, and Paige.<br>Group 10: Zeus, Kyle, and Valerie."**

_"Done! I'll explain the rest while the video call is connecting. The groups that were just made are who you're staying with them while the gods are going back to middle school. You'll be turn into full mortals. The rest of the demigods left will be turned immortal for this short period of time."_  
>(Angel: Italics underlined Tom: Bold underlined) <em>"Anna? What do you want?"<em> The person in the screen says. _"Everybody this is my cousin, Angel Chase, you'll be going to her middle school."_ _"Hi gods, and demigods."_ "How does she know who we are?"Asked Apollo.  
><em>"I don't know why don't you ask her?"<em> _"Sorry can't tell you how I know yet. *knock knock* Hold on." Angel gets up and opens her door and in walks in a boy her age. "This is my friend and next door neighbor, Tom Narita."_

(I changed his last name. His last name used to be Fuller. To any of the readers who are rereading this.)  
><em><br>"Before you ask he knows who you people are too. Also why are you celestial beings coming to my middle school?"_ **"What? They're coming to school? Isn't that going to be a recipe for disaster?" **Tom said.  
><strong><em>"Zeus has decided that the gods need to go back to middle school. So we choose your middle school. Do you still live in California?"<em>**  
><strong><em><span>"No, we're living in North Carolina right now. Jinx!"<span> said Angel and Tom._**  
><strong>"Where in North Carolina?"<strong> **"Charlotte." said Tom.** **_"See you in a few days." _**Annabeth and I say.

* * *

><p>I think the characters are a little OOC. What do you think? Short part. I'll get the next chapter up soon. Testing this week.<br>~anime1221


	5. old news

I know everybody have been waiting for me to update this so here I am updating it. In this story Aphrodite is Zeus' daughter. Tell me why you like this story. I have more to say but I'll put it at the end.

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO/HoO

Aphrodite's POV:

After the video chat, Annabeth handed all the gods and goddess a potion. The potion is going to make our children the age they have to pretend.

Everybody takes their children somewhere to do the tasks. I take my children to my temple.

"I grant Silena Beaugard, the right to become a goddess for 200 days." I say and Silena starts to faint. Before she can faint she sits herself on the floor then faints.

"Mom is Silena okay?" My other two children ask. "She's fine she'll wake up when we're done." I said while make shot glasses appear. I pour the potion into two shot glasses.

"Mitchell, Lacy, drink this and think of a number between 35 and 40." They take the shot and I grant them immortality after they have transformed. Shortly after Silena wakes up.

"I've finished everything we had to do, so what do you want to do now?" "Let's talk about relationships!" Lacy and Silena said. "Yeah we can talk about relationships as we walk back to the throne room." Mitchell says sounding bored.

I swear he isn't really into love. If you ask his comment he'll give to you but that's it. I'm starting to wonder if he's my son, he's really different the rest. He and Piper are kind of alike.

* * *

><p>Apollo'sArtemis' POV:

(Apollo: Bold Artemis: Italics Both: Underlined)  
><strong>I take my sons to my temple. Arty, Thalia, and my daughter Aya, were already there. "I grant Will Solance, the right to become a god." Then Will passes out on the floor.<strong>

"Uh, dad are you going to do anything about Will? He's bleeding." Akira asks. **"I'll fix him up after we get you situated. Now Akira I need you to tell me and Arty, you quit the hunt."**

"Why?" "Just do it!" "Lady Artemis, Lord Apollo, I wish to quit the hunt." "Very well. You can join again later." _"Aya do the same." Aya does the same and we give her the same reply._  
><em>"Thalia, go sit by the column." "Yes, malady." Thalia does as I say. "I grant Thalia Grace, the right to become a goddess."<em>

Thalia then passes out.

_I take out two cups and then pour the potion in. I hand a cup to Aya and Akira. "Drink it and think of a number between 35 and 40." They do so and start transforming._  
><span>"We grant Aya and Akira Sakurai, immortality." Will and Thalia wake up and then we head back to the throne room.<span>

* * *

><p>(I'm too lazy to type out the people turning into gods or immortal so I'm just going to skip on ahead.)<p>

Zeus' POV:

Everybody had returned to the throne room. So I and the other Olympians transformed to our teenage selves. The ungodly people shielded their eyes.

After that everybody holds hands and apparated to Charlotte, NC. (Gods can do that like wizards right?)

We weren't supposed to meet Angel and Tom until tomorrow. So we explored the town. Aphrodite and her children went to the Concord Mall.

Athena and her children went to Barnes and Nobles. Poseidon, Ares, Artemis, and Hermes went into a sporting store with their guardians.

The rest of us just walked around town. Everybody that had left came back except Athena and her children.

Everybody headed to Barnes and Nobles, knowing that it would be nearly impossible to drag Athena and her children out of the store.

As the group was about to enter the store, Athena and her children came out with a bag of books each.

If you ask me that is pretty surprising. "Did you make sleeping arrangements, Annabeth?" Athena asked.

"Yes mother. You'll be staying at the same apartment complex as Angel for the rest of the school year."

* * *

><p>Short chapter. I'll be updating later today. Sorry for not updating after I finished Hunters. I've been very busy with school.<p>

Today walking up my drive way from the school bus, I was lazy to walk up the drive way so I said "Maia" multiple of times.  
>No wings came out of my Adidas. :(<p>

Been reading Harry Potter Fanfiction. So you might see a HP fanfic sometime during this month. Made a Pottermore account. My username is HazelKnight15909

~Evangeline


	6. Dont read

I 'm so sorry for not updating! I've been very lazy, but also school has kept me busy. To make up for that I'll make the chapters as long as I possibly can. I won't keep you waiting any longer. I forgot to mention the Gods were turned into demigods.

Disclaimer: Evangeline doesn't own me or anyone she didn't create. ~Hades

* * *

><p>Annabeth's POV:<p>

I lead everybody to the complex. It wasn't that far from Barnes and Nobles. The Landlord was very nice and told us everything we needed to know.

We take the stairs to the third floor. When we arrived on the third floor we find Angel and Tom standing in front of a door.

It looks like they were waiting for us to come. Which is weird because I told them that we were going to see them tomorrow.

"Hello Angel and Tom. How did you know we were coming?" "Hello Annabeth and others. That's our secret you just have to find out later. I guess you replacements are going to go now. Tom and I can handle it from here." "Yes. Immortal guardians you can wish for food and clothes. Also you need to find jobs. Bye!"

I say. All of us replacements traveled back to Olympus.

* * *

><p>Tom's POV:<p>

"Just look at the name plates right next to the door. The doors aren't number. Meet Angel and me in the lobby tomorrow around noon. We're going to go get school supplies." "Tom and Angel, where are your parents? We would like to see them again." Athena and Father ask.

"Wait. You two are demigods?!" Zeus stated. "Yes, Zeus we're demigods." I tell the group. I hand Angel a note and she slips in her pocket.

"Well mother and Poseidon, my father and his mother are on a business trip together and won't be arriving back until later tonight." Angel informs them.

Everybody then goes into they're apartments. Angel and I also go back into our own apartments. Once I got on to my room I got on face book.

Angel Chase: Hey Tom. Just finished reading your letter.

Tom Narita: Like I said they will find out the truth sooner or later.

Angel Chase: Well, mother will start to figure it out once school starts. What are we going to do?

Tom Narita: m. Athena will figure it out but it will take her some time.

Angel Chase: Why will it take some time?

Tom Narita: I heard that the whole 8th grade has to do a science project with a chosen partner. Plus the teachers we're going to get are going to give us a lot of work to do.

Angel Chase: Open house is the day after tomorrow right? Let's choose five groups to bring with us.

Tom Narita: Yeah. But let's plan the groups for tomorrow. I hate how the first day of school is going to be on a Monday.

Angel Chase: Ikr. I take letters A-D. Our parents have to be part of the five but who will the other 3 be?

Tom Narita: Okay. Zeus and Hera. The last one will be decide by rock paper scissors or something like that.

Angel Chase: Sure that works. Make sure to wake up your mom around 9. If you want any breakfast. You know the deal.

Tom Narita: Why can't I eat any breakfast with out my mom? Wait. I forgot, do we just take turns making breakfast or all the meals?

Angel Chase: It isn't polite to start eating with out everybody. All meals. You need to make something for both of us to eat right now.

Tom Narita: I got some Spaghetti my mom made. Is that okay? If so I'll start heating it up right now.

Angel Chase: Yeah I'm right outside your door.

Tom Narita: Come on in. I'm coming out of room now. Grab the plates and sodas.

Angel Chase: Done! You want me to take out the Parmesan Cheese?

Tom Narita: Yeah sure. The spaghetti's done. Why are we talking on face book when we're in the same room?

Angel Chase: Idk. I guess we were too lazy to talk

* * *

><p>Angel's POV:<p>

After I finished eating Spaghetti with Tom, I went back to my apartment and checked if I had enough ingredients to make pancakes and muffins. It was around 10 when my dad came in. "Hey darling. How are you?" "I'm fine daddy. I was just deciding what kind of pancake and muffins I should make tomorrow. Daddy, mom wants to see you. She's going to come by around noon."

"Darling you just said Athena is here in North Carolina?"

"Yes. She's actually down the hall. She's going to be in my class. Zeus is making some gods and goddesses go to middle school. I'm taking them to buy school supplies." "Maybe Monica and I will go with you and Tom. We got the day off and you're going to need help with the Gods."

"Sure daddy that will be fine. Goodnight I have to get up early you know."

* * *

><p>Thalia's POV:<p>

Annabeth made me go check up on the gods. Honestly I think they're fine. I mean they're guardians are they're own children.

Well one of they're children is they're guardian. Then again they might not be fine. It's time to stop pacing and just go to the damn apartments.

When I got to the 3rd floor, I smelled pancakes and muffins. But I also heard bickering. The only people up this early would be Zeus, Hera, Aphrodite, Demeter, Athena, possibly Hermes, Hades, and Poseidon.

I went to knock on Angel's door. She opens it. "Hey Thalia! Why are you here? Want a banana nut muffin? Made it myself."

"Hi. Sure. You can cook with out the oven possibly not exploding? I came to check on the Gods."

"Yeah. You want me to teach you how to cook? You probably have heard them bickering. It's no doubt Athena, Poseidon, Zeus, and Hera."

"Maybe another time. That's what I thought too. Thanks for the muffin, I'm going to go check up on them." I leave Angel's apartment and walk over to Hades' apartment.

I just stand there wondering how Hera and Zeus are arguing when they're not staying together. I knocked on the door and nobody came to the door. I turned the knob and the door opened. They need to lock the door.

Zeus and Hera were right there arguing, Peter was sitting at the table drinking coffee and looking at job ads in the newspaper, and Holly was making bacon. "Hello. I see everything is going fine here."

"Thalia! When did you get here? Want some breakfast?"Holly asks. " I just walked in. You need to lock the door. Where's Hades?"

"Oh hello daughter. Hades is at my apartment." "Why? He's suppose to be here. You can't switch apartments."

"Why not? I want to be with Hera." "Father, Hades is your brother he doesn't see Hera like that. Even though you and Hera are siblings. Your brothers don't see Hera like that." After I said that Hades walked in.

" Yes Zeus, I only see Hera as the little sister she is. Maybe she needs some one to protect her from you."

"How did you know what we were talking about?" I ask. "Once somebody mentions my name in a conversation I get knowledge of the whole conversation. Plus I was awake and thought I should come back here. Thalia why don't you escort Zeus back to his apartment?"

"Come on dad." I say dragging him with me. I leave him in his apartment and walk to Athena's. I knock on the door.

Malcolm and Raina opened the door. "Hello Thalia." Malcolm says. "Come on in. I hope you know how to shut those two up." Raina says.

" I'll try. What are they arguing about any ways?" "About us and Percabeth." "Does everybody refer to them as Percabeth?"

"Yes, most of the time." "Hey Pothena!" I say to Poseidon and Athena. "Thalia. What did you say?" Athena says with her eye twitching.

"Thalia, please don't say that again because once I'm a god again I will possibly drown you in the ocean." Poseidon says.

"Pothena. Why you complaining it's practically true. It's all Aphrodite and Silena could talk about last night over Iris Messaging."

The two became angry but then passed out on top of each other. "Thank you very much! We couldn't handle they're bickering for any longer." Malcolm and Raina say to me.

"Your welcome. Make sure they get something to eat and have them in the lobby at noon for the school supply shopping thing. I'm leaving now. Bye."

I appeared back on Olympus. "How was it?" The others ask. "They're doing okay. I had to break up two arguments." "Tell us about it!" Silena says. I sit on Artemis' throne and start telling the story.

* * *

><p>Yes! I finished it! I think this might be my longest chapter yet. I'm on break for two weeks so I'll be updating.<p>

~ Evangeline


	7. It Don't Make Sense

Wow another story I haven't updated in almost a year. Well I'll be updating more cause I don't have a lot of homework yet. Maybe I should start on the projects I've already been assigned. I still have time so whatever. Yeah I already have projects even though last week was the first week for a lot of my readers and me. Well on to the story and I don't own anything except for my own characters. Everyone should know that by now

~ Evangeline

* * *

><p>Hera's POV:<p>

So after Thalia broke up Zeus and mine's argument, Hades decided to act brotherly out of no where. It's been many years since we were close. I don't know why he's choosing to do this now. "Hades, why are you deciding to act so brotherly suddenly?" I ask him. "Well Hera, I have had enough of being treated beneath our other equals. I think if I show some compassion I'll get some respect. Sure I already have that but I don't want that respect because they're afraid of me. I'm not treated the same as Zeus and Poseidon." He gives me his very honest answer. My brother hasn't acted this since we've been swallowed. I went to hug him and he hugged me back. We stayed like that until Holly and Peter told us it was time to go. So we ended the hug and went down to the lobby.

* * *

><p>Ares' POV:<p>

I woke up later than usual, I saw it was almost the meeting time. I got ready and headed down to the lobby. Demeter, Persephone, Apollo, Zeus, Hera, and Hades were already here. I turned around to see Tom, Angel, and their parents coming out of the elevator. Then I looked over to the stairs to see a sleepy Artemis dragging Aphrodite down the stairs. We were waiting for Athena, Poseidon, Hermes, Hephaestus, and Dionysus. Well thinking about some of them, made them appear. Hermes, Hephaestus, and Dionysus just came out of the elevator. I'm starting suspect something is wrong with Athena and Poseidon. Whatever if they come down here fighting that will be good for me. Apparently Tom's mom owns a van and a SUV, She was in the catering business before she became a business woman. We go wait in the van in front of the apartment complex. I think this going to school thing might work out.

* * *

><p>Malcolm's POV:<p>

I wake up mother first. Well I did but in the process woke up Poseidon too. They look at each other weird. They just go in their own rooms, then come back ready. They looked at Raina and me to tell us that they were ready to go down. I wonder why they are so quiet as we go into the elevator. Angel was waiting in the lobby for us. She showed us to the Camry her dad owned. My newly discovered half-sister gave me the keys and I saw her run to get in an SUV. We all get in and I drive after the SUV. About five minutes later we arrive at walmart. I park and we go inside. We met the rest of the group in the back to school section.

* * *

><p>Short little chapter next one will be longer.<p>

~Evangeline


	8. AN!

So it's summer! No more school for a while. That means time to work on fanfiction. So I'm rewritting the story and renaming the title. New prologue is up.  
>~Evangeline <div> 


End file.
